wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Solana
This is my entry for the Flower Based Character Contest! Talons off! Coding by this girl! Tysm! SOME MATURE CONTENT USED! INCLUDING STABBING EYES! �� Appearance : "I may be beautiful on the outside, but take a look inside, and you'll see the REAL me." ~ ''Solana to Gila Beautiful. That's the first word that comes to mind when you think of Solana. Her entire lower half is graceful, with light talon steps. She is a beautiful pinkish purple ombre, with the lightest pink on her tail, the tip of her snout, and the edge of her wings, slowly melting into a darker pink in the center of her wings, meeting in the center of her body. She has short, perfectly white curved claws that are said to remind dragons of leopards or birds. She has small, neatly folded wings that usually are twitching. Solana's snout is long and curved with her white teeth expose when she snarls. Solana's horns are long and white, looping slightly inward to almost touch above her head. She has tiny spots of light yellow on her scales, the color of pollen. But when you move past her beautiful ombre ruff and her delicately folded spines onto her face, and entirely new dragons appears. Her nostrils flare with anger and her snout is always crinkled in a snarl or a grimace. But the most ugly thing by far are her eyes. They are a pale, pale blue, almost a white color, but most of her eyes are covered with scars. Huge, nasty, bubbling scars that cover her entire face, with one long one in particular right between her eyes. Even though she can't see, it seems like her eyes stare right into your brain, searing it until you're at her mercy. Solana also has multiple scars on her pale pink underbelly that she is rather proud of, coming when from she fought the SandWing. Solana is a rather small RainWings, only a few heads taller than the average five-year-old, but she is muscular and tough-looking, so this makes her look ten times scarier and fiercer. The only accessories Solana ever wears is a small petunia flower behind her ear, the green vine winding around he horn and small golden bee earrings on her ears. �� Personality : ''"HA! You think I care? I'm just stalling, trying to find a way to stab you in the face!" ''~ Solana to a random dragon trying to talk to her Happiness. Friendly. Kind. Loyal. All these opposites describe Solana. She hates the world and would burn it to a crisp if she could. Solana tries to put on a pretty face, but most of the time, she just ignores the fact that she is blind and lets dragons stare because "if they try anything or say anything who cares I can simply rip off their wings". Solana is rather violent, though she hides it relatively well. She only trusts Gila to tell her secrets too, but she hates talking about feelings, so she avoids talking much. Solana doesn't get out a lot, so this makes a bit of an introvert. She avoids social interaction as much as she can because she thinks that dragons will judge her. Solana tries to convince herself that she doesn't care, but deep, deep, deeeeeeeep, down all the teasing and laughing and whispering really hurts her. Solana hates most dragons, and the feeling is usually mutual (Since she calls pretty much every dragon she has ever met rather rude names), so she is alone most of the time. Solana hates admitting that she is blind and even more hates admitting that she needs help. Solana is the kind of dragon who says that she doesn't need help, when in reality, she needs a lot of help. Solana is challenging and loves a fight, though she is more hesitant to fight with her talons since her fight with the SandWing. Solana now is more the type to snap and start a yelling argument with someone than actually fight, as much as she would like dragons to think otherwise. Honestly, the only dragon that Solana would risk her life protecting is Gila. But she hates to admit that, so she never ''admits ''it. Solana is a bitter dragon, usually thinking rather violent thoughts most of the time. She thinks she deserves everything in the world and will do anything to get it. She thinks she deserves it because she got hurt so bad and HA SHE WOULD LIKE TO SEE ANOTHER DRAGON SPORT THAT! �� History : ''"I don't want to talk about feelings. Or my backstory. Frankly, it's none of your concern." ''~ To Mayfly The first thing Solana can remember is the silence. Then ''crack crack crack. ''The walls fell away and the pain began. Solana tumbled out of her nest and looked around. She was alone. No parents or family greeted her. She spend her first hour wobbling back up to the eggshell, trying to flap her tiny wings. She loved being able to see the butterflies fluttering by and the wings of dragons appearing. Three hours later, a dragon appeared. Bigger than anything Solana had seen before. He picked her up and whispered quietly, "Hello, I'm Lemon." A little Solana cooed and hugged Lemon, after all, he was the only dragon who she had known. She grew to think of him a father, though the RainWings disapproved of such "loving" business. But despite the disapproval in the village, Solana continued to love Lemon like a father. Solana began to exceed in multiple RainWing sports like bird calling and sloth-raising. Though she was slowly getting older, Solana refused to mate with any RainWing. She SAID it was because she hadn't found the "right dragon" yet, but in reality, it was because sh thought all the dragons in the village were spineless, lazy, weirdos. Lemon didn't disagree with her. She was good at everything and formidable as a young dragonet. She didn't seem to notice it, but as she became more and more talented, one young RainWing in particular began to get jealous. His name was Okapi, and he was the best fruit-gatherer before Solana hatched. Now RainWings aren't the "attacking" type, but as we all know, anger and jealousy make you do crazy things. And that's exactly what Okapi did. One day, Solana got pecked by a rather mean bird, and went to go see the healer, Okapi. Little did the RainWing know that Okapi had put sleeping frog juice into the healing herbs that morning. He gave it to her, smiling like nothing was wrong, and she gladly ate it. A few hours later, she began to feel dizzy, and ended up falling asleep on a small sleeping platform. Okapi then snuck over to her while she was sleeping, and confident that she wouldn't wake up, pushed her off the platform towards the river below. But his plan didn't work exactly how he wanted it. Solana woke up halfway through the fall, stopping right before she hit the ground. She looked up angrily to see Okapi falling over laughing. Solana, already known for being too aggressive, snapped. She launched herself right at Okapi, tearing at him angrily. Okapi started screaming for help, and the dragons around helped Okapi to tear Solana off. They asked Solana what had happened and she said that Okapi had pushed her off the platform. Okapi loudly denied this and Magnificent simply shook her head and said that all this fuss and bother was disturbing suntime. She declared that Okapi would have last picks of suntime spots, but for attacking Okapi, Solana would have to leave the rainforest. Solana, still fuming agreed, only because she thought that she might have a better life and be treated better OUTSIDE the rainforest. So she left, and never looked back. Solana became a traveller. Or, at least, that was what she said she was. With her very few things packed up, she set out for a place where she could be free or the stilted laziness of the rainforest. Jag found a small traveling caravan on her way over the desert, and asked for a map. Bewildered at the sight of a RainWing outside the Rain forest, gladly complied and Solana looked for a spot on the map. She found one, the Scorpion Den. She thought that was the perfect place to go. The name was menacing. She was menacing. Everything sounded nice and menacing. Solana picked up her things, thanked the caravan (sort of), and flew off to the Scorpion Den. She flew in, maybe killing a guard on the way, and found a nice real estate business. Solana settled into her new home, starting a life (and making money) off of hired weapon selling. She avoided a few gang fights, killed a few dragons and avoided Thorn as much as possible. But then, one day, Solana's life spiraled out of control. It was a normal day, hot as blazes, and Solana was selling a dagger to one of her closest friends. Well...Her best customer. Though most dragons were used to seeing a RainWing in their precious town, a few dragons still were surprised. One SandWing in particular was surprised to see a RainWing in the Scorpion Den, not only NOT sleeping, but selling WEAPONS of all things. He made the unfortunate mistake of whispering to his friend about lazy RainWings cluttering the streets with their lazy wings. Solana turned around slowly, hissing angrily. She asked the SandWing what he had said, and he said it smoothly (Not expecting her to actually do anything about it). Solana tried to stay calm and turn around, but something ''something ''deep inside her, when she heard that...just snapped. Solana roared at leapt at the dragon. He screamed and looked towards his friends for help, but they simply ignored him, looking for a good fight. She attacked with mercilessness, but the SandWing eventually managed to throw her off. They faced each other in attack positions, Solana pulsing with rage. She leapt at the SandWing, but he dodged and she fell behind him. His tail whizzed towards her, maybe just to scare her. Maybe just to scratch her. But in that exact moment, Solana turned. The tail barb slid right into the spot between her eyes. Solana had never screamed so much. Blood was everywhere and she couldn't see. Then Solana hissed angrily, and collapsed to the ground, sinking into the darkness forever. Silence. Solana was brought back to the first thing she remembered. Hatching in the hatchery. But one thing was different. Solana couldn't see anything. Just a simple, quiet blankness. Solana realized that she wasn't burning hot, which meant she wasn't in the Scorpion Den. Solana tried to sit up, but shrieked as pain shot through her face. Solana hissed, looking around though she couldn't see anything. She suddenly realized that there was another dragon in the room. She asked who was there and a soft voice replied that their name was Mayfly and that Solana was in Possibility. Solana went quiet for a minute before asking why she couldn't see. Mayfly explained that Solana had been stabbed between her eyes with a SandWing tail, and told her that she would live, but she would never see again. Mayfly said that the SandWing's name was Barb, and if he was found he would answer to Thorn, but he disappeared. Solana came ''this close ''to roaring her head off and burning down Possibility, but then she felt another presence. Solana hissed to Mayfly who was there, but before the doctor could answer, a silvery voice answered. "I'm Gila." The voice was so calming, so soothing, so sweet, that instead of her usual snappy reply, Solana felt herself saying, "I'm Solana." Gila then explained that she was going to take care of Solana, helping to guide her. With a flare of anger, Solana explained that she didn't ''need ''someone to "guide her". Gila patted her talon and said that they would see. Solana tried to stand up on her own, but wobbled and eventually fell over. Gila helped her up and told her that as much as Solana liked to deny it, she ''needed ''Gila. Grudgingly, Solana accepted and Mayfly released her. Gila told Solana that she could come to her house and stay there. Solana accepted, too unnerved by not being able to see anything to argue. Gila gave Solana a small room of her own, helping Solana to learn how to move while blind, how to eat, and how to ultimately live. Solana began to get used to being blind, looking outwardly calm. But on the inside, she was hostile, resentful, constantly wanting to go, find Barb and murder him painfully. Solana slowly began to think of Gila as a friend, but never let her get too close, because she was a bit paranoid about pain. Once Solana was "out of her trauma state", Gila said she could begin working at her bread shop. Solana agreed, mostly to get coins to move out of this place and began working as a seller, though even Gila has to admit she is rather violent with her selling methods. �� Relationships : ''"Do I have a crush...DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE A CRUSH?" ''~ To Gila '''Lemon - '''Solana loves her adopted father so much, never letting anything hurt him. She feels more pain about the fact that she will never get to see him again. Most days, Solana thinks about his life, and what would have happened if she never attacked Okapi. Of course, she also thinks that Okapi deserved it. '''Okapi - '''Solana HATES THIS DRAGON BEYOND ALL THINGS. Solana, if she could return to the rainforest, would fly in and rip off his wings for trying to kill her. Solana tries, ''really tries ''to reason with herself about Okapi, since jealously can blind you. Pun intended. '''Barb - '''BIGGEST SAND SNORTING DUNG EATING HIPPO HEAD SOLANA HAS EVER WANTED TO MURDER! ENOUGH SAID! If Solana ever saw him again, she would rip off his tail barb, stab him in the face and then see what ''he ''does. Even though Solana's level-headed side knows that it was probably an accident, her other side doesn't like admitting it. '''Mayfly - '''From what Solana knew of her, Mayfly seemed to be a level-headed doctor. Solana was angry that Mayfly was there, watching her sleep, but she is glad that she ''did, ''or Solana would probably be dead. Solana tries to reason with this doctor, and usually is kind to her during her annual check-ups. '''Gila - '''Solana isn't sure what to think of her caretaker. Some days, Solana hates her caretaker and wishes she could leave. Other days, Solana thinks of Gila as her best friend. Solana tries to be kind of Gila and make sense of her, but some days she just gives up. Solana is sad some days that she constantly yells at Gila or mocks her. �� Trivia : ''"Facts. The opposite of success. Someone said that once, but I don't even know what that means." ''~ To Gila * Solana was created for the flower-based Character Contest * Solana's flower is a petunia, usually symbolizing anger and resentment * For a little while, I considered naming her Petunie (German for petunia), but then I looked up "scientific name for petunia" and up came Solanaceae, so I named her Solana * Solana is what I wish I could be : Tough and cutthroat * Here's a quote about Solana and Gila's relationship : "'Kindness''' is the language that the deaf can hear and the '''blind '''can see." ~ Mark Twain * Solana's theme song is "Sweet but Psycho" because she is beautiful on the outside but ugly on the inside * I feel a bit of pity for Solana, first getting kicked out of the rainforest for something she can't control and then getting stabbed in the face with a SandWing barb * The flowers beside the titles are actually cherry blossoms, but shhhhhhh * Solana, when Gila isn't looking, loves to lie in the sun, remembering Lemon and the other NON ANNOYING (AHEM OKAPI) RainWings * Solana got her bee earrings from Lemon, and she only wears them to remember him by * Solana is VERY good at hiding her emotions, so her scales don't change often * Solana has a story in Delta's Short Stories called Walk by Faith, and Not By Sight * Solana is I THINK my first dragon with a physical disability * I am actually growing fond of Solana! * Solana is my opposona (Opposite of me XD) * My sister actually came up with the idea of Solana, she loves all things ombre �� Gallery : ''"To most dragons, art is the way to the heart. For me, blood and gore are the way to my heart." ''~ To Gila Screen Shot 2019-04-21 at 5.21.06 PM.png|By : Wisteria~Solstice (TY!) Screen Shot 2019-04-18 at 12.53.42 PM.png|By : Moonlight! (TYSM!) Screen Shot 2019-04-30 at 8.21.53 PM.png|Base by Kamui Customizer, decorated by Me! Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 2.39.53 PM.png|By : Me! 124B4443-C1B6-4953-A7BF-2CA82ACAABAE.png|Solana's earrings by TwilightWoF Screen Shot 2019-05-09 at 7.42.56 AM.png|By : Thewhitenightwing Screen Shot 2019-05-13 at 8.54.06 PM.png|By : Queen Bluefire :DDD Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 9.26.58 AM.png|By : The Wolves Heart Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 7.27.00 PM.png|Base by (AprilSilverWolf), colored by Sal! Screen Shot 2019-05-31 at 4.30.29 PM.png|Base by Wyndbain, colored by me! Solana.jpeg|By : Syb! Solana for Delta.png|By : Pokeball!!! Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 1.38.56 PM.png|By : Kindred-Heart (IT'S AMAZING!) Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Mature Content Category:Occupation (Merchant)